pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flying type
The type (ひこうタイプ Hikou taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Pokémon of this type can fly, many of them live at high altitudes, even. Most of them are birds and insects. Their power is mostly related with aerial and wind-related attacks. Most of them have wings, but there are also some of them that just float without wings, like Rayquaza and Gyarados. The Flying type is the only existing type that is combined with every other Pokémon type, making this type the most varied. Famous Flying-type Pokémon Trainers include Falkner, Gym Leader of the Johto region; Winona, Gym Leader of Hoenn; and Skyla, a Unova Gym Leader. Flying-type moves *There are 23 Flying-type moves. **In Generation I, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation III, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move was introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the type. **4 moves don't have this categorization. List of Flying-type moves Effectiveness of Flying-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Flying type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Flying-type Pokémon Trainers Flying-type Pokémon 90 Pokémon are Fighting type. (12.53% of all Pokémon) Pure Flying-type Pokémon 1 Pokémon is pure Flying type. (1.11% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Primary Flying-type Pokémon 2 Pokémon are primary Flying type. (2.22% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Secondary Flying-type Pokémon 87 Pokémon are secondary Flying type. (96.67% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Flying-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because in real life, birds are natural bug deprators. *They're strong against the type because it's difficult to hit something that's moving in the air. *They're strong against the type because in real life, many birds eat leaves, fruits, roots, seeds or vegetables, and also because many birds live on trees. Besides, tornados and hurricanes destroy crops as well as trees. *They're weak against the type because one of the biggest cause of bird death is that they get electrocuted while flying or with the poles. And because birds are mostly on the air, they don't connect with ground, which diverts electricity. *They're weak against the type because in real life, birds don't resist cold temperatures, and that's the reason they migrate. *They're weak against the type because in ancient times, people used hunted birds by throwing rocks to them, making them fall to the ground. *They're immune to the type because something that is flying doesn't touch ground, therefore, they don't get affected by earthquakes and Earth shifts. Trivia *In the beta version of Pokémon Red & Green, the Flying type didn't exist. The type existed instead, and it is present in the glitches Missingno and 'M. *Every Generation has a Flying-type Legendary Pokémon. *The most common combination of types in the Pokémon world is the / typing, having 23 combinations. Notes Category:Pokémon Types Category:Flying-type Pokémon